Gravity Addiction
by Innocent Sin
Summary: Shindou Shuichi has always dreamed big, but does he have the talent and will to back up his dreams when he is offered a chance? Can he balance it all plus the human migraine, Yuki Eiri?
1. Bad Luck

Title: Gravity Addiction, Chapter 1: Bad Luck  
Innocent Sin  
Rating: PG 13 (for now...)  
Disclaimer: I don't actually own Gravitation ::hears someone faint from shock:: Er yeah...The characters of Gravitation belong to Maki Murakami I just control them in my head.  
  
Gravity Addiction is my very first Gravitation piece of fan fiction. Most of the this stuff I usually kind of dream up in my head, and this is the first time I have decided to write it all down just because. Read and review. Email me. Speak so I know you're actually alive out there and above all if you do nothing else: enjoy the show. -Sin  
  
Shindou Shuichi fell out of his chair and immediately shot up, smacking his against the underside of the conference table. Nagano Hiroshi dropped his coffee and stared at Bad Luck's manger, Sakano with his mouth agape. Once Shuichi recovered from the concussion he had given himself, he leapt across the long table and tackled Hiro to the floor laughing like an insane but deliriously happy idiot.  
  
Sakano only chuckled and shook his head. "To Bad Luck's hopefully début," he murmured to himself, raising his own heavily creamed coffee in a small salute to the giddy band members rolling on the floor, "and success."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shiiit~!" Shuichi shouted, causing nearby pedestrians to jump quickly out of his way. Gripping the song sheets in hands tightly, he glanced at his wrist only to realize he wasn't wearing a watch. The pink haired tornado threw up his hands in exasperation and ran faster, he estimated that he was already more than an hour late. Dodging a lamppost he said a quick prayer hoping Hiro was holding things up on his own and that Bad Luck's audition wouldn't be scrapped.  
  
Last night, Sakano had broken the wonderful news that their group, Bad Luck, would perform an audition piece for the president of a new record label; Shuichi had entirely been swept away by a tidal wave of ecstasy. After the small celebration party, their manger told Shuichi and Hiro specifically to be at the studio at 7:00 am sharp. Arriving home at 11:21 pm drunk on sake and giddiness, Shuichi was inspired to scribble song lyrics to 1:34 am. Unfortunately, Shuichi did not know until much later that he had set his alarm for 6:00 pm instead of 6:00 am, and woke up at exactly 7:55 am.  
  
Looking at his left palm, Shuichi groaned in frustration when he saw the ink map he had so meticulously draw smudged and utterly unreadable. Now he couldn't even remember the name of the studio, much less where it was. Shuichi jerked to a stop.  
  
"DAMNIT!--" and Shuichi was knocked off his feet, crashing against the hard sidewalk.  
  
"Ouchies...You dead?" The person who sat on him chirped, poking Shuichi repeatedly in the back.  
  
"Ribs...broken...air, cut...off," Shuichi whispered faintly to the gray concrete.  
  
The man laughed breezily, ruffled Shuichi's short hair, and got up. "Sorry, sorry," he chuckled.  
  
Shuichi turned around and allowed himself to be picked up by the guy who knocked him over. Blowing his pink bangs out of his eyes, he looked up. His already large violet eyes widen even more and grabbed the man's arm. "Sakuma Ryuichi?! From Nittle Grasper?!"  
  
The man with chocolate brown hair saluted and grinned causing Shuichi to launch himself at the taller Ryuichi. "Wow! I am your biggest, hugest fan ever! Nittle Grasper is so amazing," putting him at arm length, Shuichi looked more serious than he ever had before in his whole life, "you are my inspiration."  
  
Ryuichi smiled easily and cheerfully, "Shindou Shuichi-kun from Bad Luck, ne?"  
  
Shuichi deglomped and blinked, "How--"  
  
A pink bunny popped up, "You're looking for the studios, ne, ne? I am Kamugorou, Shuichi-kun, and the very best-est friend of Ryuichi. Can I be your best-est friend too?" The bunny flopped around before being hugged by Ryuichi. Ryuichi looked up beaming innocently, "Well? Will you be Kamugorou friend Shuichi-kun?" His cerulean eyes observed the pink haired boy patiently.  
  
Shuichi blinked and then laughed out loud, "Of course! Any of Ryuichi's friends do not even have to ask!"  
  
"Yay!" Ryuichi exclaimed merrily. Suddenly, he grabbed Shuichi's arm and began pull him along. "A new best-est friend! For this I will definitely take Shuichi-kun to the studios because I am late too! We can go together because then Seguchi-chan won't fuss as much."  
  
Shuichi almost fell over, "Ah! The meeting!"  
  
Ryuichi waved his other arm making Kamugorou bounce, "It's not far Shuichi-kun." Unexpectedly, Ryuichi stopped abruptly and turned to look at the befuddled singer with a wicked gleam in his blue eyes, "I'll race ya!" Before Shuichi could pull his wits together and answer, the hyper brunette haired singer shot off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"La-le-ho!" Shuichi bounded though the white hallways at breakneck speed and ahead of Ryuichi. Laughing without a care, he glance back looking for Ryuichi completely forgetting that if he looked back he would be incapable of looking where he was going. Shuichi couldn't even let out a single squeak as he slammed strait into the person in front of him.  
  
"Where's the idiot who allowed a brat to run through the halls of a workplace?"  
  
Shuichi shook his head to clear it and pushed up against the hard chest beneath his hands to glare at the person under him. Narrowed golden eyes sliced through him, covered slightly by blond locks of short hair. Shuichi's heart lurched and he stared at the golden haired man with bland fascination. A scowl twisted his thin lips that held a glowing cigarette. Suddenly, a seductive smile curled on those lips and he tilted his head forward. Shuichi froze as a large hand cupped his face, and a thumb traced his bottom lip.   
  
"A lovely brat nonetheless," the man murmured absently as he brushed a stray pink strand away.  
  
Swallowing, Shuichi's mind went blank and all he could do was stare at the person under him, his lips slightly parted. The golden eyes of the stranger caressed him with a certain heat that chilled his whole body.  
  
"Shuichi-kun!" Ryuichi rushed around a corner and nearly slammed into a wall. He took in the scene before him in one glance and his smile did not waver. Waving wildly, the overexcited lead singer pointed down the hall to an elevator, "Meeting's this way!"  
  
"Ah," Shuichi started before turning back to the man beneath him. One of his golden eyebrows was cocked and dangerous, lazy smile was less than an inch from his face. The normally chatty artist's mouth went dry.  
  
"As much as I love to have you pressed up against my lower body, let's try standing up if it's not to hard for you," His words were soft, smooth, and husky but at the same time there was an edge to his tone.  
  
Swiftly, Shuichi was yanked up and was hauled towards the elevator by Ryuichi. Shuichi himself on the other hand, could not move on his own; his whole lower body was burning up. Jumping into the elevator, Ryuichi grinned at Shuichi ignoring or oblivious to his friend's inability to stand up. "Floor nine!" he hollered as he jabbed the button and the doors began to close. Without warning a hand kept the doors from closing and the fair-haired haired man stepped in not saying a single word.   
  
Shuichi steeled himself not to look, afraid of staring like he did last time imitating a retarded goldfish. However, he found himself sneaking glances from his place at the stranger's feet. Ryuichi seemed ignorant to it all and was gleefully punching all fifteen of the elevator button, amused as they each lit up. Blankly looking at his reflection in the metal of the elevator he struggled to work up the nerve to ask for the man's name. When he did, he turned and his eyes locked with golden ones, and Shuichi fell into imitating a goldfish once again.  
  
A mocking and cruel smile filled his lips, and a mysterious gleam darkened his eyes. Shuichi's heart did a funny little trick in his chest and then squeezed tightly. Removing a hand from his pocket he slowly squatted and reached out for Shuichi. At first, it looked like he was going to cup his face again and Shuichi's heart sped up in anticipation, but is hand moved lower to the singer's neck. His long fingers indolently brushed Shuichi's neck, and the pink haired boy fell back against the metal wall in surprise. The man looked at Shuichi and smirked; reaching out again this time brushed Shuichi's chest with his hand.  
  
"You have a stray hair," he explained offhandedly, his eyes stating that he was thoroughly lying. Once more, his expert fingers swept Shuichi's chest. "There."  
  
Every nerve in Shuichi's body was on edge and his heart scurried quicker than it had when he had chased after Ryuichi.  
  
"Here!" Ryuichi announced as the elevator dinged and opened on the ninth floor. Ryuichi once again hauled off Shuichi and the man followed behind winking at stunned lead singer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If Yuki seems a bit out of character it's because that's how I think he would flirt. Please ignore all the horrible mistakes you find in the writing, my teacher says I am hopeless with grammar. Feel free to drop me a line at yami_yume@hotmail.com or IM me at Xx Yuki Eiri xX. Oh, leave a review about anything and I'll fork over the chapters faster. 


	2. Just Introductions

Title: Gravity Addiction, Chapter 2: Just Introductions  
Innocent Sin  
Rating: PG 13 (for now...)  
Disclaimer: I don't actually own Gravitation ::hears someone faint from shock:: Er yeah...The characters of Gravitation belong to Maki Murakami I just control them in my head.  
  
Gravity Addiction is my very first Gravitation piece of fan fiction. Most of the this stuff I usually kind of dream up in my head, and this is the first time I have decided to write it all down just because. Read and review. Email me. Speak so I know you're actually alive out there and above all if you do nothing else: enjoy the show. -Sin  
  
The door clicked open and Hiro jumped up, walked forward, grabbed Shuichi, and shook him. "Where were you?" sounding suspiciously like a mother. "7:00 am, Shuichi. It's 8:43 now!"  
  
Ryuichi popped in from behind and threw his arms around Shuichi neck leaning on his back, "Lunch now?"  
  
Hiro released Shuichi and stared at Ryuichi whom leaned completely on his best friend. "Sakuma Ryuichi?" Hiro blinked, not believing his eyes turned towards Shuichi, "Sakuma Ryuichi?"  
  
"Correct," a platinum blond man stated, "Nakano Hiroshi-san and Shindou Shuichi-san from Bad Luck, correct?"  
  
Hiro and Shuichi both whirled and stared at the speaker, "Seguchi Tohma?!"  
  
"Lunch now, Tohma-chan?" Ryuichi interjected, releasing Shuichi and holding heavily on Tohma nearly toppling the smaller man. The brown haired singer held up the rose colored rabbit, "Kamugorou hungry."  
  
Tohma smiled serenely, "Not now Ryuichi. You suggested Bad Luck so you will sit here and listen in too." Ryuichi sniffled and the blond haired man patted him on the head. "Sit."  
  
Sakano crawled forward from some where in the back like a snake and bowed several times, "Sorry for the delay Mr. President. Sorry. Sorry. I am--I am sorry for Shindou-san's tardiness Mr. President. It will not happen again--"  
  
"In-ex-cus-e-ble," Seguchi declared, smiling pleasantly.  
  
Sanako's face crumbled with each syllable and then he bolted for the window. Shuichi and Hiro snapped out of the haze of seeing Tohma and grabbed their manger, who was flailing his arms about trying to dive out the window yelling over and over, "Inexcusable! Inexcusable!"  
  
"Don't Sakano! It's the ninth floor! You can't go out the window!" Hiro and Shuichi cried out in unison having difficulties in restraining their manager and not falling out the window themselves.  
  
"Ugh, what noise. This is a studio not a playground," another person entered the room growling in an irritated tone.  
  
"Oh, Eiri," the President beamed, completely ignoring the scene at the window, "Good Morning."  
  
The golden haired man nodded, lit another cigarette, and picked a point on the wall to stare at.  
  
"Hunnnngry," Ryuichi and Kamugorou groaned in unison to the background sounds of Shuichi, Hiro, and Sanako struggle for control.  
  
"Inexcusable! In--"  
  
"Sanako! Shuichi! Grab his legs and--"  
  
"Ow--o--ow! Your foot is on my head! Get off--"  
  
"Inexcus--"  
  
"Hunnnngry...Rice balls, meat buns, and sushi dancing in my head--"  
  
"OW!"  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open like the bang from a gun, and a woman glared from her place in the doorway, "Everyone just sit down and shut up!" she roared over the din, tucking her lavender hair back into place.  
  
Shuichi, Hiro, and Sanako dropped to the floor immediately while the others looked undisturbed.   
  
"Noriko! Noriko!" Ryuichi yipped happily dancing around the lady before launching himself into the female's opened arms.  
  
"Good morning, Noriko. How's everything?" Tohma spoke up, his smiled locked in place.  
  
Noriko petted Ryuichi tranquilly, "Good morning. Fine. What's going on?"  
  
"Just introductions," Tohma murmured, "Noriko and Eiri this is Shindou-san and Nanako-san from Bad Luck, the group Ryuichi wants the label to support. Shindou-san and Nanako-san this is Ukai Noriko-san and Yuki Eiri-san."  
  
"Good morning," everyone greeted each other.  
  
Shuichi's head was spinning. The band he had worshipped and admired for years, Nittle Grasper, was right here after being in retirement and unseen for such a long time. Ryuichi was his friend and apparently had recommended his band to Tohma-san, who was actually the president of the label Bad Luck could finally be signed to, and the stranger who had stirred a strange response in him was apparently a man named Yuki Eiri.   
  
Hiro jabbed Shuichi in the side. "Good morning!" he exclaimed finally bowing deeply, "Please excuse my lateness and give us a chance to perform for you!" Shuichi wanted to be, no stay, here more than anything. He wanted this more than anything. This was more than he could ever hope for and the thought of losing it now frustrated him to no end.  
  
Kamugorou materialize in front of Shuichi's face. "Ryuichi is to blame! He played with Shuichi-kun too much. Bad Luck will have chance because Ryuichi liked the song at the Shuichi-kun played at the club!"  
  
Shuichi looked up, "The club? Fate's Destiny?" Fate's Destiny was Bad Luck's first gig at a club. They weren't paid but Hiro and Shuichi grasped at the chance to play publicly with delight. He looked towards Tohma with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Well Ryuichi thought you should have a shot after seeing your performance so he contacted your manager and me," Tohma nodded gravely, not making eye contact with anyone and stroking his chin carefully, "Since we're all here now, shall we begin?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shuichi sat in the cafeteria, wanting to jump around from nervousness and aggravation, but, for the first time in his life, he did not have enough energy to do so. Butterflies were running amuck in his stomach making him surprisingly not hungry. Pent up exasperation made him gnaw on his bottom lip. He gripped the lukewarm and still full coffee in his two hands and wondered aloud, "What's taken so long? It's like they have been in there for two days already!"  
  
Hiro, who sprawled on the couch with a magazine on his face, sat up at looked at Shuichi with a mixture of annoyance and mutual anxiety. "No Shuichi, it hasn't been two days, this is the sixteenth time you've asked, and they have been in there for," he took a moment to glance up at the dining hall's clock, "five minutes."   
  
"Gomen," Shuichi sighed. Everyone, even Ryuichi, was solemn during the entire duration of Bad luck's song, Rage Beat, and Shuichi just didn't know what to make of any of it. Nobody showed any reaction and as soon as they finished the song, Shuichi and Hiro were tossed outside into the mess hall while Nittle Grasper and Yuki Eiri made a decision that would affect the rest of their lives. Shuichi groaned and let his head bang against the table repeatedly.  
  
"If you break the table, Tohma is going to make you pay to replace it," a gruff voice observed seriously.  
  
Shuichi's head flew up and stared at Yuki Eiri. The butterflies doubled in number. Yuki'sgolden eyes rested on singer's face for a minute then he pulled out a chair at Shuichi's table and slid into it as gracefully as a jungle cat. Shuichi waited patiently, but all Yuki did was smoke and watch the ceiling.   
  
"Well?" Shuichi finally pried, staring expectantly at Yuki.  
  
The blond turned towards Shuichi and gazed at him tolerantly, "Well what?"  
  
Shuichi wanted to scream. "What did they say about Bad Luck?" he questioned waving his arms about frantically.  
  
"Oh," Yuki muttered, "I do not know. I said what I had to say and then I left. Whatever Tohma decides is up to him." He crossed his long legs, waving away the question like an irksome bug.  
  
Shuichi sighed and resumed smacking his forehead on the counter until a hand gripped his shoulder firmly and forced him to stop.  
  
"I am going to have to tell you to stop, you idiot," Yuki growled, "You're irritating me. If you want to keep doing that, move to a different table."  
  
Shuichi looked at Yuki incredulously, "_You_ want _me_ to move?" He shook his head and gaped, "_You_ who sat down here want _me_ to move?"  
  
Yuki blew a gray cloud out slowly, gazed at Shuichi evenly, and smiled sardonically, "Yes. Hard concept for you?"  
  
The pink haired singer closed his mouth and glared. Who was this person? Was he really the same man he had run over in the hall? The guy who was er...friendlier in the elevator? Shuichi flushed unconsciously. Was Yuki schizophrenic or something? "You were the guy in the elevator, right?" he blurted without thinking.  
  
Yuki ran a hand through his hair and put out his cigarette. "Of course. Are you blind or really that stupid?"  
  
Shuichi blushed a deeper scarlet from embarrassment as much as anger. "Just who do you think you are? Weren't you flirting in the elevator?! But now you're acting so...so..."  
  
"Cold?" Yuki smirked, "I get that a lot." He stood and brushed off his suit lazily. "And as for flirting," Yuki leaned close to Shuichi his warm breath and soft smooth lips lightly brushing against the smaller boy's cheek and ear, "if I were _really_ flirting you wouldn't have any doubts about whether I was or wasn't."  
  
Hiro watched with avid interest over the top of the glossy magazine trying not to start laughing. Sure Shuichi was trembling and Yuki looked calm and cool, but leaning forward a bit he could see that the taller blonde had his had in a tight fist at his side. "How fascinating," Hiro murmured sinking beneath the magazine.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bleh, sleepy. Lack of flirting-ness was shoved over by need for plot. Once again if you have anything to say, say it in a review, e-mail, or on AIM. Working on the next chapter. Ciao. 


	3. Devil's Advocate

Title: Gravity Addiction, Chapter 3: Devil's Advocate  
Innocent Sin  
Rating: PG 13 (for now...)  
Disclaimer: I don't actually own Gravitation ::hears someone faint from shock:: Er yeah...The characters of Gravitation belong to Maki Murakami I just control them in my head.  
  
Gravity Addiction is my very first Gravitation piece of fan fiction. Most of the this stuff I usually kind of dream up in my head, and this is the first time I have decided to write it all down just because. Read and review. Email me. Speak so I know you're actually alive out there and above all if you do nothing else: enjoy the show. -Sin  
  
Shuichi froze; utterly afraid Yuki might pull away if he moved. His heart clamored enough for Shuichi to wonder for a second if it would just burst free from his chest. Bit by bit, he felt his breathing falling in sync with Yuki's calm breaths. Yuki's hand slipped past Shuichi's thin jacket and over his tense stomach. The singer suck in air sharply as the large hands traced the waist of his pants and finally slipped beneath his shirt to caress warm skin. "Well?" Yuki murmured tenderly, his lips leisurely pressing the word against Shuichi's jaw.  
  
"Well?" Shuichi asked, dazed and confused. All he wanted now was to grab and drag the taller man against him and fall deeper into the haze Yuki had spun about him. His hand clenched and unclenched fistfuls of Yuki's soft coat unconsciously. Shuichi felt his legs beginning to buckle as he breathed in more and more of Eiri's scent.   
  
Vaguely, Shuichi felt Yuki smirk against his cheek, "Well? Do you think I'm flirting now?" he asked calmly his fingers pressing sensually and stroking Shuichi's waist, which made the pink haired boy nearly groan.  
  
"Wow, you couldn't stick a piece of paper between them," a female voice muttered slyly, wickedness lighting her lilac eyes, "Oh! Camera!"  
  
Yuki spun Shuichi around in front of him like a shield effortlessly and buried his face in Shuichi's pink hair. Wrapping one arm around the smaller boy's neck and the other around his waist, he mildly glared at Nittle Grasper, particularly Noriko. "I'm busy." He spoke offhandedly, but his golden eyes were narrowed dangerously and flashing.  
  
Tohma neither smiled nor frowned, but only observed the scene intensely and with arctic turquoise eyes. "Eiri?" Tohma spoke softly, watching Yuki carefully and with guarded eyes. Yuki regarded the blonde man evenly and barely nodded. Tohma closed his eyes, looked away, and mumbled, "Excuse me," almost silently before quickly walking away.  
  
Noriko, Ryuichi, Shuichi, and Hiro stood in stunned bewilderment. They didn't know what was going on but nothing about what just happened felt right. After a moment of silence, Noriko finally spoke up, "Yuki, what's going--"  
  
"Nothing," Yuki growled, cutting in sharply and Shuichi squirmed as Yuki's grip tightened painfully. Yuki blinked disorientate for a moment before he remember he held a person in his arms. Leaning close to Shuichi ear, he whispered, "say anything and I'll kill you. Stay quiet and," Yuki paused, grazing Shuichi's earlobe gently with his teeth, "we'll see."  
  
Understanding made Noriko stiffen. "Don't 'nothing' me, Yuki. What the hell happened?" she practically snarled.  
  
Yuki looked away from Shuichi and regarded Noriko with a wintry smile, "You seem to have a firm understand. I don't have anything to say to you," he answered pressing his lips on the corner of Shuichi's mouth, but warily studying Noriko from the corner of his eye.  
  
Noriko straightened up and glowered. She started to march off but stopped and turned back, gazed at Yuki one last time. "Are you sure?" she asked patiently, but her gaze glittered with sharp, hot anger.  
  
Yuki breathed in deeply, but Shuichi was the only one who could feel it and the tension that strained Yuki's body. After a heartbeat, the golden haired man was able to summon up a black grin and blank stare, "Absolutely."  
  
She stood saddened and astonished for a second and then strode away, softly saying, "I am going to check on Tohma."  
  
Ryuichi watched all that was going on silently; he gazed at Yuki with an expression Shuichi had never seen before, but the fierce glance was gone in an instant. "Noriko-chan!" Ryuichi called after her merrily and gripping the pink bunny tightly, "Wait for Ryu-chan and Kamu!"  
  
As soon as the rest of Nittle Gasper was out of sight, Yuki's arms released Shuichi rapidly. Shuichi rotated around to face Yuki, burning questions dying on lips as he saw Yuki vacant, intent look. Yuki Eiri blinked and shook his head slowly, pulling out a cigarette and lighter and lighting it with a flick of his wrist. He inhaled the smoke deeply and blocked out the rest of the world.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohma sat at his desk with his head in his hands trying to clear his mind. It irritated his whole body to see Eiri and Shindou-san like that. Instantaneously, he wanted to kick Bad Luck out the door, forget how good they sounded, and how he could mold them into stardom all because Yuki confirmed what he didn't want to hear. He, Seguchi Tohma, wanted Yuki. He wasn't foolish or ignorant enough to try and convince himself otherwise. Maybe it wasn't "true" love or nonsense like that, but ever since New York when they were only boys, Tohma had been satisfied to be near Yuki and watch over him. He watched the writer's flings come and go, partly distress but mostly relieved that things never became serious. Tohma was content with just that, and then...  
  
A knock sounded on his office door. "Tohma?" Noriko opened the door breaking off Tohma's thoughts. She glided in gracefully with Ryuichi trailing behind her.  
  
"I'm fine Noriko," Tohma stated firmly looking up. And he was. As long as he reminded himself whatever Yuki was or is going to carry out with Shuichi, wasn't serious. Shuichi's time with Eiri would come and go just like the others; and if Tohma could go back to the way he was before, at neutral ground with Yuki, Tohma would outlast Shuichi by many years. Maybe then...Tohma shook his head.  
  
"Are you su--" Noriko was interrupted and Ryuichi bounded past her and leapt on to the president's desk scattering papers everywhere. Leaning down, the beaming man pressed Kamugorou close to Tohma's face.  
  
"Unhappy Tohma is not a pretty Tohma!" the pink bunny declared, covering its beady black eyes before hugging Tohma around the neck with tiny rose-colored paws.  
  
"That's right Kamu! Smile Tohma-chan!" Ryuchi grinned before hopping into the blonde man's lap and hugging him tightly, "And then, we promise not to super glue yens to hallway floors and put ink in the coffee...tomorrow...okay, for three days." Ryuichi made the rabbit nod and entwined his pinky with Tohma's and held it up for Tohma. "There. See, it's a promise."  
  
Tohma finally surrendered and smile slightly nodding, "Yeah, it's a promise." Ryuichi smiled widen, and he jumped down from Tohma's lap.  
  
"Okay! I am going to see Shuichi now!" Ryuichi ran towards the door stopping near Noriko to tug on one of her lavender pigtails before dashing off.  
  
Tohma turned his chair to stare out his office window. Noriko walked towards him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay if we take Bad Luck under NG's label?" She tugged gently on a strand of his blonde hair when it looked like he would interrupt, "I know we agreed to sign them after we heard them, even after what Eiri said about the songs, because you believed we could work out their kinks and polish their sound, but now...with what Eiri is doing..." she let out a heavy sigh, "What I'm trying to say is: I'd rather let go of a potential filled band then stress you out, Tohma. Bad luck is good and has a chance to become unbelievable, but if it means your peace of mind, then ASK will do just fine for NG Studios. "  
  
Tohma stared out at the building across from the studio at the large poster advertising ASK's newest CD and placed his hand over Noriko's. ASK was doing phenomenally but they just didn't stir their listeners anymore like they once did. They didn't shine like they use to when he had first found them so eager to break into the business; they didn't sing just for the sake of singing anymore. They sang for money and fame now, but they still sang shockingly well despite that. Yes, ASK would "do just fine." Tohma stared at their arrogant smirking faces in the poster. Once this decision was made there would be no turning back. All or nothing at all.  
  
Tohma stood up, "Let's go Noriko. Shindou-san and Nanko-san have been waiting long enough for our answer."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shuichi stared across the room at Yuki, who looked at nothing and no one. The golden haired man's face was an expressionless mask and he hadn't even glanced Shuichi's way since Nittle Grasper's unexpected departure.  
  
"Shuichi!" Ryuichi called out grasping the singer's face between his had and forcing him to look away, but Shuichi still tried to keep his gaze locked on Eiri. "If you keep staring at him your eyes are going to fall out!" Ryuichi whined squishing Shuichi cheeks to pucker Shuichi's face like a fish. "Shuichi did you hear what I just said?"  
  
Shuichi flashed a glance at his brown haired friend who seemed like he was willing to try turning Shuichi's neck until it broke to get his attention. "What? Ryuichi? When did you get here?"  
  
Ryuichi half laughed and half sighed in exasperation, "Did you hear what I was trying to tell you?"  
  
"Ah, no. What were you saying?" Shuichi asked in a distracted tone of voice trying to turn his body so Ryuichi would let go and he could stare at Yuki again.  
  
"I was telling you where babies come from!" Ryuichi announced.  
  
"Oh babies? That's nice," Shuichi murmured twisting to see Yuki before turning back around so fast he fell off the couch, "WHAT?!"  
  
Ryuichi leaned close to Shuichi placing both his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, smiling innocently, "You see when a mommy and daddy love each other, daddy will take his--"  
  
"Shindou-san?" Tohma stepped into the room with Noriko. "First of all, I want to tell you that Sanako-san is fine. He just was so nervous over Bad Luck that he fainted as soon as you started singing, Shindou-san, and he's going to be fine after some rest."  
  
"Ah, about that," Shuichi grinned sheepishly, "I am sorry to cause so much trouble. Hiro and I should have remember he did that at our first live show."  
  
"Noriko! Do you wanna know how babies are made?" Ryuichi asked, taking Noriko's hand, "I'll tell you if you buy me some chocolate from the machine!" Noriko snorted and nodded, letting Ryuichi drag her off. "Over the mountain and under the sea! If Noriko-chan's there, that's were I wanna be~!  
  
"Shindou-sand and Nanko-san," Tohma continued, "Bad Luck will be endorsed by my label. Congratulations." Tohma smiled at the two band members angelically, shaking Shuichi and then Hiro's hand, "Welcome to NG Studios. Let's try our best together."  
  
Shuichi hooted until tears streamed from his eyes and was hugged fiercely by Hiro. This was it. He watched as Tohma and Yuki regarded each other evenly. There is no turning back. No giving up.  
  
"However," Tohma broke Yuki's golden stare and turned back to Shuichi, "Eiri brought up a valid point after your demo. Your lyrics are good, but unorganized at points and you haven't had a chance to develop a style."  
  
Shuichi was taken aback and stared at the president's calculating blue-green eyes before looking at Yuki's bored golden ones. "You don't think Bad Luck can use them?" Shuichi inquired seriously. Eiri didn't like his lyrics?  
  
"No, you can't sing them and expect anyone to listen," Yuki stated plainly, "Did you write them? Because if you did, just stop. You have no talent for it." Yuki blew out a gray cloud.  
  
Tohma nodded gravely, "I agree. Bad Luck can't use that song as it is," Tohma looked up, his forceful gaze unyielding and leaving no room for argument. The president was all business, "But, I disagree that you can't use it at all." Yuki looked up sharply, one eyebrow raised. "Eiri, I want you to work with Shindou-kun to make the song presentable."  
  
"HIM?" the Yuki and Shuichi shouted in irritated unison, "He doesn't know anything about composing lyrics."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Projects from school, tests, finals. Trying to work through them all and get this out. I just want you to be aware of why the next chap, or the chap after that could take longer to get out. Thanks for staying with me this far. R&R it keeps me going. 


End file.
